Wake Up
by southview
Summary: He became a monster without realising it. Revenge is the only thing came up in his mind and hunting down a murderer called 'F' is the reason why he is still living in this world. Everything changed but a strange familiar voice will always whisper to his ear whenever he had a nightmare. Wake up, wake up. Wake up, Yeo Ji-Hoon. #1
_A/N: I republished this old fanfiction from my old account._

 _Disclaimer: OCN_ [Orion Cinema Network], _Lee Jae-Gon (writer) and Nam Sang-Wook (writer) own Special Affairs Team TEN / 특수사건전담반_ _TEN._

* * *

 **{Conversation}**

* * *

 _"Are you going to Jung Hee-Joo sii's funeral today?"_

"I don't think so."

 _"Well I'm not surprised though. Don't go if you don't feel like it."_

"Don't worry, I won't."

 _"Are you still guilty for what happened in that hotel?"_

"I just need some time to be alone."

 _"Take care of yourself, professor Yeo Ji-Hoon."_

* * *

 **{Legacy}**

* * *

He looked at them. Their facial expression were different from the usual ones. He knew that the woman had been crying all day while the man didn't speak a word unless if he needed to.

The man in the wheelchair shook his hand and asked, "How are you?"

He bowed and replied, "I am fine, a _beoji, eomeoni_."

The woman beside the man in the wheel chair smiled and told him, "Thank you, Ji-Hoon _ah_ for taking good care of Hee-Joo."

"I'm sorry, _eomeoni_ , a _beoji_ , for letting this happen." He bowed down to them, a sign for forgiveness and respect. He looked at the floor and avoided an eye contact from both of them.

"Please stand up, Ji-Hoon _ah_." begged the woman, Mrs. Jung, "I'll make a drink for you."

Mrs. Jung left the room. He stood up and realised that he and the man in the wheelchair, Mr. Jung, were the only one in that room. "Ji-Hoon," Suddenly Mr. Jung called.

"I have a request for you." said Mr. Jung with his hoarse voice, "Don't catch _him_ but instead, kill _him_ quietly."

He understood what the man was trying to say and knew who was 'he' referred to. As an answer to the man's request, he agreed and nodded. The man gave him a box. A box that the man cherished the most. He opened it. There was a gun inside the box.

The dark secret between him and his ex-soon-to-be-father-in-law.

* * *

 **{Nightmare}**

* * *

 _One night, he woke up from his deep sleep. He can't breath normally and his heart beat irregularly. He had a weird dream. He was in a different world where Jung Hee-Joo didn't recognise him. He tried to catch her, grabbed her shoulder, screamed her name out loud. But his effort was useless. She didn't look back to him, she can't hear his voice._

 _He stared at her who was sleeping beside him. He sighed and glad that was only a nightmare but he decided not to go back to sleep. She looked like an angel when she is sleeping peacefully. He ruffled her hair and smiled, wondering what would it be like if he live in a world without her. He couldn't imagine that._

 _When he saw her finger twiched, he kissed her temple softly and whispered, "Good morning, darling."_

 _She tried to get up from the bed but he didn't allow her. She rubbed her right eye and murmured, "W-What time is it?"_

 _"Six in the morning. I'll make a breakfast for you." He smiled and got up from the bed._

* * *

 _She sipped the coffee that he made for her and bit her lips. "Too sweet as usual."_

 _He tried his coffee and said, "But you like it sweet, don't you?"_

 _She laughed and ate the bread in front of her. He always made a breakfast for her, she liked his cooking the best even though he couldn't make a perfect coffee. She looked at him._

 _"Hee-Joo_ ya, _Listen carefully and don't laugh, okay?" He said with a serious look. She looked very anticipated to hear what her fiancé was going to say._

 _"Hmm... You meant three words for me. I'm hungry, I miss you and also... I want to hug you." He confessed. After she heard his cheesy one-liner, she smiled and laughed lightly._

 _"I told you not to laugh!" He pointed at her, who was still laughing. "Wait, let me take the beers then."_

 _He went to the refrigerator and took two beers. Before he went to his seat again, the news on the television caught his attention and totally immersed into his own world._

* * *

 **{Wake Up}  
** _-Present time-_

* * *

It would be a lie if he never dreamt about her. _Her, Jung Hee-Joo. In fact, he always thought about her when he was alone in his apartment. He would try to do something else, to forget all of those memories. Sometimes, he tried to make a powerpoint for his next lecture or even tried to clean his messy apartment._

He always hear a soft whisper whenever he dreamt about her and would scream her name for more than twice. He tried to tell to himself; Hee-Joo is dead and nobody can make her alive again. But those kind of words would never affect him.

He can't remember anything related to Jung Hee-Joo like he used to. Everything started to fade away somehow. He can't remember how she looked like even though the photograph will always become a reference for him and how she smelled like even though he still had her perfume in his apartment. But something was missing. Something important to him. As time goes by, he burnt photos of her and threw her perfume to the garbage bin. No, he didn't want to remember the pain. He didn't want to remember all of his fear.

He became a monster without realising it. Revenge is the only thing came up in his mind and hunting down a murderer called 'F' is the reason why he is still living in this world. Everything changed but a strange familiar voice will always whisper to his ear whenever he had a nightmare.

 _Wake up, wake up. Wake up, Yeo Ji-Hoon._

* * *

End.

* * *

Definition

 _Abeoji - father (formal)  
Eomeoni - mother (formal)_

 **.**

A/N: Thank you for reading my first TEN fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction in year of 2015 and made this only in 2 hours. It was such a surprise to see a fandom for TEN. Special Affairs Team TEN is a masterpiece and very realistic for a korean drama. I'm hoping for more people joining this fandom. Oh, one of the scene in {Nightmare} is taken from season 1 episode 8 and {Legacy} is inspired from what Hee-Joo's parents told to the team TEN in season 2 episode 2. Sorry if my English is not perfect because English is not first language. I hope you understand the story is all about. See you!

 **.**

 ** _Completed: 26.02.2015_**


End file.
